Infinite Stratos: Wings of Insanity
by McGirk242
Summary: Ichika Orimura is the only male capable of using the IS (Infinite Stratos) a machine with no counter part in terms of power and capability. After a brutal battle with Phantom Task, a stalemate has emerged. Now a new foe emerges with the intention of bringing down the IS and dragging Ichika into chaos and insanity. Going on Hold! Not giving up though!
1. Prologue Part 1

_Hey There, this is my first fanfic so go easy, what you have here is my take on how well Ichika might do against a foe that he couldn't fight IS to IS but a foe that struck at him from the outside and inside. A foe that made himself question what he stood for, also I'd like to point out this takes place after the clash between Madoka and Ichika and Madoka escapes. Haven't read the Manga, and I solely watch the anime and read the wiki. Enjoy_

_*Rewrote This, just to spruce it up a bit!_

* * *

Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru my Original Character belongs to me though!

* * *

Ichika tensed as he received heavy blows to his body. He could only get hit, too weak to barely throw a punch.

"Come on, fight! Did your balls fall off or something? AHAHAHHAHA!" the man in front of Ichika taunted, his insane laughter filling Ichika with fear and anger.

'I can't lose!' he told himself while forcing his tired arm to throw a punch, it was slow and was easily blocked the man chuckled while delivering a punishing jab to Ichika in return. Ichika got knocked back and hit a concrete support, his forehead was cut and his chest was in so much pain. The blood began flowing across his face, leaving the smell fresh in his nose.

"You wanna hear a joke?" the man sneered as he rushed at Ichika holding a large rod.

Ichika , totally exhausted, was teetering when the hard metal rod connected with his leg making a sickly noise as his Ichika felt his leg shatter completely.

"GAAAH!" Ichika screamed in pain while falling down, his back against the concrete support. Tears began streaming, mixing with the dust and grime on his face.

The man with a triumphant smile, kneeled over Ichika's body and started chuckling. His eyes were fully open in an insane fashion, fully exposing the crystal blue pupils that only struck fear into Ichika's soul.

"This is too much fun! But Ichika my boy, when you muster up the strength to fight we'll play for real, you understand? So no quitsies!" he screamed while he slapped Ichika playfully on the face, laughing with that insidious laughter.

He got up and walked away, dusting himself off casually and began to whistle an odd tune as if nothing had happened, his steps gave off strange echoes on the big empty floor of a public garage, or what used to be of it. Dust fell everywhere from the previous actions and damaged cars and strays bits of fallen concrete and metal supports littered the area.

"Chifuyu, Houki, Rin, Charlotte, Cecilia, Laura, Tabane I'm so sorry I'm too weak to fight" Ichika moaned from the sheer amount of pain his body sustained. Glancing over on his side Ichika saw a grey dawn rising. They'd been fighting for not too long yet the damage was still immense.

"OH, THIS BUILDING IS WIRED TO BLOW SO IF YOU DIE, NOT MY PROBLEM!" the madman roared somewhere in the building his cries followed by an insane laughter.

"Oh crap!" Ichika yelped while forcing his near dead body to move, the pain was nothing short of immense but so was the fear of blowing up. His broken leg seared with every movement and his chest felt broken in, he was immobilized but using all his strength he raised his right arm to look at Byakushiki in its un-deployed state.

"Come on!" Ichika near shrieked in fear as the arm guard did not overtake his body as usual, it was beginning to glow strangely enough.

'The IS Neutralization Field must have damaged Byakushiki or delayed its responses' Ichika thought.

"We're going to be blown to pieces here unless you save us both!" Ichika was now pleading with Byakushiki. He couldn't move and all he could do was look at the glowing gauntlet.

It began to glow brighter and brighter the glow near blinding.

"Gaah!" Ichika shouted while covering his eyes, his arm began to burn slightly and then...

The building exploded raining chunks of steel and concrete all over the abandoned city block.

The hulls of car thrashing and bashing about, coupled with the huge explosion was louder than a freight train roaring by and it's ferocity equal to that of animals that existed solely in myth.

Far above in the sky a strange figure floated solemnly. It's figure almost to that of a graceful butterfly. Inside, this figure was a person, a girl with long jet black hair and a pale, white face covered with a grim look.

"This is M, he's gone too far. He's using the Neutralizer and Ichika is…." Madoka started solemnly when the scans on her IS could locate no one. 'Ichika' she thought.

"Can you confirm, if the Target is dead or not M" responded a lady over a brief crackle.

"No, cannot confirm, requesting to go to surface and search" Madoka asked.

"Negative, Commander Squall is requesting you back at base. Return home now M, over" the voice disappeared. Madoka could only growl in frustration, she couldn't help Ichika in anyway

Ichika, we may be divided but please, be alive! Madoka thought before flying away from the burning wreckage.

* * *

**_What do you think too short, too quick, don't worry this is only Part ½ of the prologue. Also this is in Media Res, next part of the prologue will show the origins of this new foe and the rest of the story will work up to this part and beyond. Thanks for Reading, leave a Review, and PM me with any of your concerns!- McGirk242_**


	2. Prologue Part 2

Here's Prologue Part 2/2! Enjoy….

* * *

Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru my Original Character belongs to me though!

* * *

How did this new enemy enter the field? Two Months Ago….

"The Scar", Northern Japan, 200 Miles off the Coast

'The Scar' is an island in the Bering Sea, faintly belonging to Japan. Surrounded by cold, shivering oceans, a tide as strong as freight trains, and storms every day it was an unforgivable place. However, the island's remoteness and conditions all helped to conceal its true purpose. On this small rock lay a military base, built into the island itself. The garrison of elite Special Forces unit, 24/7 Satellite Surveillance, and yearly unit rotations were some of the simple safeguards. Advanced Sonar, Radio listening stations, SAM Sites, and minefields were even more. The island itself was a long and twisted shape with only one way in, and one way out surrounded by sharp, rock cliffs and filled with volcanic ash.

Near a cliff, a lone figure stood puffing on a cigarette. His body covered in a long wool jacket that reached his boots, tied around his waist with a utility belt. Two gold stars were implanted on the neck of the coat and his hit all signified him to be an officer. His tired face was brightened in the gray light by the orange glow of the cigarette. He sighed and kicked a small rock into the crashing waves below, he took in the smell of ash and cold sea water.

"I really need to get out of here" the Japanese man said. A weathered expression filled his face as tossed his half finished smoke into the sea waves below.

"And I need to get rid of these as well" he admitted guiltily as he prepared to throw his lighter and cigarettes into the crashing sea below.

*BOOM!* A large fireball lit up behind the man and he turned as he saw lift up burning brighter before it turned into a large black smoke cloud. Gunfire erupted towards the area of the explosion, but gradually began to slow down.

The man put on a serious face as he began to slow approach the base, raising the radio in one hand and a service pistol to the other he stood in front of a ruined iron door built into the rock.

"This is Captain Tahito, can anyone reach me? Over" Captain Tahito paused as he walked through a bunker, the rising smell of burning flesh overwhelmed him and caused him to gag. Silence on the radio. He tossed it aside as he left the bunker and saw the facility courtyard which painted an ever worse sight. Bodies were strung over the area, pools of blood and dropped weapons beside them. Tahito stunned fell to his knees in shock at the gruesome site. However, incoming footsteps came close by and training took over feeling as he laid down and played dead.

"This is Big Boy all these guys are dead. Not so special after all" one of them said. Tahito couldn't see anything as he kept his eyes closes, the cold wind caused someone to shiver right next to Tahito.

"Alright let's get this show on the road" another man said. English, they spoke English. Tahito tried to remember the accent and concluded they were surely American accents. Not soldiers by their dialogue as well. 'Terrorists?' Tahito thought. It made sense but he kept his eyes shut until he couldn't hear them anymore.

Opening his eyes, he found himself alone slowly rising he checked the battle scarred courtyard for anyone. The gruesome sight remained and he began his search for the intruders. That's when he noticed the large metal doors that led to the complex had been opened. Shocked overtook him as his mind failed to get a grasp on the situation.

"How did they?" Tahito spoke aloud. A click of a gun and a strange chuckle filled the air.

"Did we do what?" A voice chimed in behind him. Quickly, he felt cold metal placed to the top of his back right at the spot where your spine meets the head.

_'A kill shot for sure!'_ Tahito cried silently in his mind.

"Well, it was easy we just showed up dressed like some of you and put, a little gift in your barracks than… BOOM!" The man jumped up behind Tahito waving his hand in the air.

"Than we just shot em' all up and here you are!" the man concluded, the gun still to his head.

They began walking through the battle zone and into the complex doors. Tahito shook his head in shame at the defeat of his men, now the enemy was going to get their hands on one of the most powerful weapons.

* * *

"Took you long enough, boss!" One man shouted, they stood in front of large nuclear blast doors extremely tall and wide, and extremely strong as well. Tahito was presented to the small group of three men, four dead corpses were littered nearby. The Boss man, who Tahito figured was his captor, let out a sick chuckle as he pointed at the dead corpses.

"Throwaways" one of the two men let out silently. The man was tall and big yet old, his face full of wrinkles and a nasty scar was prominently displayed on his left cheek. He breathed raspily, and was constantly twitching. Tahito took a moment, the man wasn't twitching but looking and searching for any enemies.

"Alright, let's rack em' up and break em' down!" the other man said. He was short and balding, younger than the other man but had a greasy, filthy look to him. He was wearing a flak jacket akin to the ones soldiers wore but theirs had smiley faces on them giving them a creepy look.

The bald one brought up a nearby bag, and began to do his work accessing the remote controls of the blast door. In a few moments, the doors slid in opposite directions as they were opened exposing a large empty room, save for a small glass box in the center illuminated by numerous spotlights.

"Rookie! They called me a Rookie! Me?" the bald one arose as he laughed, he put on a confident look as he turned to the Boss.

"So what do we do now?" he said asking the man behind Tahito.

"Well, you know…." the man said behind Tahito as he saw the tall, old one give a nod of recognition. He pointed the gun and sprayed the bald one. A fine mist of blood held the air for a second as it littered the air with its smell. Tahito gave no reaction as he saw the treachery of these men.

"Honor among thieves they say" Tahito said solemnly

"What good is honor when Thieves have it?" the man behind Tahito said in response.

The old man who just gunned down his friend entered the large dome room and they began making way to the glass box. Inside there was a metal tube, two feet long with a large red button. It was encased precariously and held their eyes for a moment, as they stared at the object of their bloodshed.

"This is it?" the older man asked as he tightened the zip on his flak jacket, the camouflage suiting him well.

"No, this is it" the man behind Tahito coldly responded before removing the gun off Tahito's neck. Tahito took the moment to turn quickly and see who his captor was. He heard the dead man fall and Tahito was shocked by what he saw.

The man was dressed the same as his partners an urban pattern flak jacket, military grade boots and large bag. The man had light brown-blondeish hair and stood of average height for a white male in his late twenties and early thirties. His face was beaten and scarred numerous scratches covered it giving it a rough look. His eyes though, crystal cold blue eyes that had the strange blue tint of eyes which were now bearing down at Tahito. His mouth was convulsed in a hungry dog smile his strangely white teeth baring at him. Not to mention the gun pointed at him. Tahito's mouth dropped as he stood in wonderment at his enemy.

"Look you've only lived this long because you, well you know, so could ya', ya' know, open the case for me?" the man asked kindly his face still in the scary smile and his eyes wide open like a madman's.

"I-" Tahito didn't finish as the man cocked his playfully and bared his scary smile to full force.

"I?" the man asked in a threatening tone still smiling.

Tahito quickly turned toward the box and began searching for the box.

'Who knows what he might do I don't! Who knows what he might do if do?' the man thought in shame. The box hissed as he stepped back having already input the code, he watched as the metal tube was extended. The man casually stepped in and took the tube and threw it carelessly into a duffel bag.

"You know what it is?" Tahito asked tentatively his arms extended.

"Yeah, I know. I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid" the man admitted then chuckled.

He left the area pointing his gun at Tahito and let out an insane laughter that chilled him to his core. Hearing a faint beeping sound Tahito quickly put his hand on his back as he felt a lump, of something soft yet hard. The familiar touch caused Tahito to scream as he recognized the plastic explosive.

He spent his last moments screaming in terror and listening to the insane laughter of a madman, before he burned for a moment and heard and felt no more.


	3. Chapter 1 Back To The Way It Was

_Here it is Chapter 1! This takes place directly after Prologue Part 2, and after the fight between Ichika and Madoka. Also, I'd really like if you guys dropped a review that would make my day even if you told me you didn't like it! Saw I had like 60 Views on this, thanks so much and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Infinite Stratos is property of Izuru Yumizuru and my Original Character belongs to me.

* * *

IS Academy, Hospital Wing

There lay Ichika on the hospital bed by the window, he had found himself at this particular bed so many times in fact that it was actually reserved just for him. His body felt sore and tired but he paid no heed as he glanced at the beautiful day outside whilst remembering his recent clash with Phantom Task.

'_That was brutal; I need to be less reckless'_ he berated himself silently. He sighed for a moment and then went back to his thoughts. _'But what really amazes me, is that I have another Sister'_ Ichika thought wondrously, he thought it had just been him and Chifuyu-nee but until the last fight when the girl that looked so much like him ,but especially Chifuyu, supposed disproved that.

'_She said her name was Madoka Orimura, and she looked a lot like Chifuyu-nee and me, maybe she was lying?' _Ichika once again thought, a headache began to overtake so he turned his eyes away from the bright sunny day and once again to the bland grey ceiling. _'I'll talk to Chifuyu-nee about it later; this is giving me a headache. It's just so boring laying down doing nothing'_ Ichika complained to himself. Ichika was rather fond of doing anything than just laying down, he would rather be in the class where he understood nothing but was surrounded by company. In the ICU you don't get a lot of guests, especially at a school even if it was for girls to pilot giant machines and shoot and slash each other. After spending what seemed like an eternity Ichika groaned and looked at the clock _'12:30, at least it is lunch time' _Ichika thought while pondering what he was going to have for lunch when finally someone broke the lull in the boredom of the ICU.

The door slid to the side and in walked Chifuyu-nee, as she glanced at Ichika a slight change in her face appeared from stoic and angry to stoic and slightly angry. Ichika warmly smiled as his older sister came by to see him causing Chifuyu to blush slightly at her brother's warm embrace. Ichika still kept his smile when Chifuyu stood over him, her thin line of a mouth now in a slight smile.

"Baka" she said gently while flicking him in the forehead as she pulled a chair up and sat down next to him. For minutes the siblings just looked at each other until Chifuyu started to look at all the bandages and stiches on her brother. She frowned and chastised herself. _'Look at what you've done; you brought him here to keep him safe and now'_. She frowned some more until she was shocked out of her thoughts by the concerned look of Ichika and his gentle hand on her cheek. Just those alone made Chifuyu want to cry but quickly dispelling those thoughts she looked back at Ichika and started to speak.

"That was pretty reckless of you, kiddo" Chifuyu said while stroking Ichika's hair tenderly.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't just stand there and let it happen" Ichika responded with a pleading look in his eyes for her to understand.

She smiled slightly and placed a kiss on his forehead causing both of them to blush at their tender moment.

"I know" she whispered into his ear before pulling back, and then Ichika stopped stroking Chifuyu and began to speak seriously.

"Chifuyu-nee, the girl I fought" Chifuyu instantly tensed up and she had to put down feelings of anger to allow Ichika to continue. "the girl, said her name was Madoka. Madoka Orimura and" Chifuyu stood up interrupting Ichika, a tight scowl on her face and a lethal glare in her eyes, although not directed at Ichika but at something else, it frightened him to see Chifuyu like this.

"Ichika, you don't need to know about our family" Chifuyu gritted out with clenched fists and closed eyes. Ichika saw this and knew he crossed a line.

"I'm sorry Chifuyu-nee, I didn't mean to-" but he was silenced as Chifuyu now turned her glare onto him.

"Don't be sorry, Ichika" was all that she could say to him when she heard creaking and slight whispers at the door to the ICU.

* * *

_**On The Other Side of the Door**_

"What are they saying?" Rin whispered to Cecilia. The girls were crowding the door to the ICU with Houki and Charlotte right at the door. Laura was stuck in the middle and Rin and Cecilia tried to get an inkling of what was going on in the room next door by pushing and shoving each other trying to press their ear to the door.

"Shush! I think they are saying something!" Charlotte exclaimed softly. All the girls became real quiet when suddenly the door opened and they all fell over each other only to rise up to the annoyed glare of Miss Orimura.

"What are you bumbling idiots doing here?" she said with a scowl as the five girls began to shrink up under the glare of Chifuyu.

"Vell you see, I vas on my vey to mine bride ven these girls came up vith the same idea to gain an advantage over me, as you can see clear enough Instructor, these girls are-"

*BAM*

Laura was silenced with a stern hit to her head that even for an experienced soldier rattled her to her core.

The other girls couldn't help but slightly giggle at the predicament of their German comrade and competitor.

"Funny is it?" Miss Orimura turned her dark gaze on the girls who suddenly had a feeling of all hope fading for them. Their faces were plastered with expressions of fear and hopelessness.

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

All of the girls were left rubbing their head and nearly crying due to the intense pain on their heads.

"Now get out of here, Orimura needs his rest! You as well!" Chifuyu shouted at the girls.

True enough they were covered in bandages but not nearly to the extent that Ichika was. Ichika the entire time had been watching the scene with big eyes and a sympathetic expression.

That's when a bell rang signaling an end for the lunch period.

Chifuyu turned around and looked back at her brother, giving a quick smile and dragged the girls out who were begging to have a moment with Ichika.

"But Instructor!" Laura cried out.

"Surely an exemption can be made" Cecilia tried reasoning with her.

"Can't we even have a minute with him" Charlotte yelled out.

"Miss Orimura!" Houki cried.

"C'mon don't hog him just to you!" Rin yelled.

'_I don't know which is worse' _Chifuyu thought annoyed. _'These girls or eating glass'_ Chifuyu exclaimed mentally as the girls moaning grew louder and annoying.

"QUIET!" she finally roared in frustration.

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Phantom Task HQ, Pacific Ocean

On a dark volcanic island deep within it hundreds of people teemed about on busy agendas save for a few. One of these was Madoka Orimura who lay on her bed strewn across on with nothing on save for a blouse, gently stroking her own hair she thought back on her recent fight.

**After dodging numerous attempts from Ichika to use his Ignition Boost to end the fight, Madoka finally just looked at Ichika's beaten and weary face.**

"_**Why try so hard, huh? It won't make any difference!" **_**she yelled at him. **

**He looked at her, a small smirk on his face with pure confidence and sheer determination in his eyes he clearly stated to her these words.**

"_**Because I will fight to protect those I cherish and adore, even you Madoka-chan"**_

She shivered with delight as she remembered the confidence of her brother, even in the face of defeat he didn't give up. Chifuyu could die, but Ichika would certainly live Madoka decided.

'_What are these feelings I have for him is it lust or is it…..'_ Madoka pondered for a moment before she discarded that line of thought and went back to the memory, giggling at the memory. It certainly wasn't natural for her but she was new to being in a loved family.

'_She would love to see you but I think for now that I get you all to myself'_ Madoka thought happily.

* * *

What Elements have been unleashed onto the young and naïve Madoka and who is She?

* * *

_Okay, I just checked the stats and its nearly 80 people who've seen this story. You guys are blowing my mind and I'm beaming like the sun right now. This was kind of filler but I wanted a sensitive part leaving the chaos of the Prologue behind. Biggest chapter so far, I'll only be able to write on the weekends I think but you can expect an odd chapter over the week as well. Also, I noticed going over that I'm not that great of an editor so please bear with me, I feel so dumb when a word is missing out of a sentence but the sentence is still technically correct. I'll be getting more serious and hopefully you guys too. Drop a review if you don't mind, I'll say this for the last time because it's starting to get annoying for me too. Hope you enjoyed! I'll be posting maybe two to four chapters tomorrow!- _**McGirk242**


	4. Chapter 2 The Times Are Changing

_About 160 Views! My gosh, you guys keep on surprising me! I've noticed that the Prologue is putting a lot of people off, so I'm considering rewriting it as it is the first thing people read, but for those who've read through and are here now, Thank You so Much! Now things are going to pick up from here, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Infinite Stratos is property of Izuru Yumizuru but my Original Character belongs to me!

* * *

IS Academy, Hospital Wing

"Finally, I'm Free!" Ichika shouted to no one in particular, he had just been released from the Hospital and today being a Saturday, he had the whole day free.

Glancing to the window view of his hospital bed, Ichika shrugged carefree and happily walked out of the ICU in his IS Academy suit. _'I wonder where everyone is at?' _Ichika thought to himself as he walked through the empty halls of IS Academy, the white, bright halls usually were teeming with girls but today they just seemed abandoned to him. Walking towards his room, he went in expecting to see Tatenashi there but to his subtle surprise no one was there.

'_Something is weird around here'_ Ichika thought seriously as he looked in the dark room for traces of his roommate. Than Ichika had his eyes suddenly covered by two soft gentle hands, he also felt two soft lumps touch his back.

"Guess who?" the mystery girl chirped to Ichika who simply sighed.

"Tatenashi-sempai" Ichika said blandly turning around to see a pouting Tatenashi.

"You know your Sempai so well, perhaps too well?" she slightly purred as Ichika suddenly felt blood rushing to his head. _'Tatenashi looks so cute like that….. WHAT AM I THINKING, QUIET ICHIKA!'_ he mentally exclaimed when Tatenashi suddenly pushed Ichika down and climbed over him.

"Tatenashi-sempai has one request of you, Ichika" she whispered sensually into Ichika's ear causing blood to flow even more into his head. She was wearing her IS Uniform but now it was slightly unbuttoned exposing her bountiful cleavage to the young boy whose head was about to explode due to excess blood in the cranial region.

'_Just like my dream the other night, so beautiful….. AAAAHHHH! I have to stop this!' _he screamed mentally and tried to move his body but it just stood still as Tatenashi traced little circles all over Ichika's face.

"Will you…" she looked at Ichika passionately, still whispering.

"Give me a massage" she suddenly exclaimed throwing her shirt off and laying down on her back exposing her nude back.

Ichika's nose suddenly exploded with a large amount of blood spewing out, as he fell over in a near unconscious state, blinking quickly as he tried to recover what little sanity was left in his body.

'_I may have overdone it this time, oh but Orimura-kun just looks so cute like that' _Tatenashi quietly giggled to herself as Ichika finally managed to shakily stand up.

"Oh, Orimura-kun you're just too fun sometimes!" she said jumping up from the bed putting on her shirt again. Ichika turned to Tatenashi with an exhausted look on his face.

"Now come on! I have a speech to give, and I was waiting on you!" she exclaimed as she dragged Ichika out of the room towards the auditorium.

"So that's where everyone went, to the auditorium. Is it some kind of assembly?" Ichika asked as Tatenashi quickly jogged towards the building.

"The teachers have been in a long conference dealing with some top priority stuff, I'm here to give us the child version of the adult problems" Tatenashi quickly explained as they reached the building Tatenashi paused and looked towards Ichika with a big smile.

"Now, you go on in ahead, I'm going in through a different area" she said showing Ichika the way in. As Ichika entered he saw a the massive horde of girls assembled in front of the stage, groaning Ichika made his way through to the excitement and embarrassment of some of the girls. Looking long and hard he managed to spot Charlotte and the others up in the center-right of the group.

"Hey Charl! Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Laura!" Ichika shouted to the nearby girls to overcome the large group's noises.

"Ichika!" the girls simultaneously shouted at him, making his way over with a few pushes and shoves Ichika finally met up with the girls.

"When did you get released from the Hospital? I thought you were supposed to spend a week in the ICU?" Houki asked Ichika.

"Yeah, well apparently I recovered faster than they thought so I got out early!" Ichika happily said to his friends with a big smile causing all of them to blush.

"Well, I knew you'd be fine I just simply wanted to see you the other day" Cecilia said nonchalantly to him.

"I knew you were fine too! I just wanted to bring you some lunch, hospital food you know?" Rin exclaimed while blushing intently and looking down.

"My wife recovered as expected; surely my confidence is vat aided you, no?" Laura said confidently.

"He's not your wife!" "I'm not your wife!" shouted both Ichika and the girls at Laura.

Before the argument could get any more intense they heard the ringing of a microphone and everyone in the auditorium got silent as Tatenashi took the stage.

"Hello IS Academy, this is your Student Council President speaking to you today" she started taking a moment to find Ichika in the crowd and to wink at him, bringing up unpleasant memories to the poor boy.

"You'll have noticed that all of you were required to stay at IS Academy today and that all the staff and teachers were called to an Emergency Meeting regarding certain events. Said events relate directly to the IS and of course, are highly confidential because of their nature" Tatenashi paused as her playful voice suddenly became serious and she looked intently at the crowd who were silenced utterly.

"Due to this series of events I've been informed to tell you, that all IS Pilots and Staff will not be allowed to leave this Island unless permission has been granted. The IS Academy will also begin intense security measures, the IS Garage and Repair Station can now only be accessed from 10:00 A.M to 4:00 P.M and you must be accompanied by one of the Staff" Tatenashi stated with a grim look on her face, but then she quickly smile and brought a happy tone to her voice.

"Don't worry, this will only be for a while until we can ascertain that whatever is so concerning is dealt with or until they realize nobody in their right mind would attack IS Academy" Tatenashi stated confidently to the cheers of the girls.

"Now, go and please enjoy your weekend!" Tatenashi smiled and pulled out her fan and waved it. The words on the fan said 'No Problem!' all the girls and Ichika shouted and Tatenashi left the stage listening to the roaring of the crowd. But unlike the happy expressions of the girls , Tatenashi held a grim look as she remembered reading her family's report about recent events.

* * *

_**Earlier That Day**_

**Tatenashi looked at her computer and after checking the room once again she turned on the screen and entered the password. Pulling a little data card from her pocket she inserted into the computer. After a prompt looking for the code came up, she entered what was necessary and a single document came to fill up her vision.**

"_**Yesterday, an unknown group infiltrated The Scar and devastated the garrison there" **_**Tatenashi read alarmed.**_** "The unknown force killed or severely wounded the forces there, based on recent information we suspect that they infiltrated the base with informants and arrived to ambush the forces" **_**Tatenashi was now beginning to get a little anxious as she read more information on the event. **

"_**Two bodies were recovered at the Containment Chamber, identification scans reveal that one of them was Adrian Pollis, a 34 year old notorious Greek hacker, the other suspect was Patrick Morgan, 42 year old Ex-con with a large criminal record.. Top-Tier criminals who were killed by their partner(s). The Third suspect is unknown, although connections refer to this unknown individual as 'Mad Jack' or the 'Madman'." **_

**Tatenashi froze as she read the name Mad Jack over and over again. Surely, it could not be the same one as she knew. Forcing herself to read on she became even more anxious as the words struck a nerve.**

"_**This group supposedly entered the containment area and disabled all security procedures and weapons leaving the container exposed. Although very few knew the code, there were remnants of a person who was present for an explosion that killed him, the person has identified as Cpt. Tahito, Honshiro. We believe Cpt. Tahito was forced to open the container at gunpoint and then forced to commit suicide with a grenade"**_

**Tatenashi nearly cried at the sad fate of old Honshiro, he had been a good friend to her family and was always one ready with words of comfort. He wasn't a military man, he was too soft for it but that didn't matter now that he was dead.**

"_**The object that was held at the base, for point of reference, was the IS Neutralization Field Emitter. A covert weapon made by advanced Russian and Japanese scientists to create a device that could completely immobilize ISs and prevent deployment or use of them in the field. The object was stolen and was clearly the object of desire to this unknown group"**_

**Tatenashi had read enough; she turned off the screen and took the chip away. Honshiro and Mad Jack. Those names swelled around in her head as past memories of them filled her head. But what really concerned was what use did these men have for the IS Neutralization Field, and if they did what were they targeting with it?**

* * *

What wheels have begun to turn? What Threat does this pose to IS Academy?

* * *

_That was a bit of a Tatenashi centric chapter wasn't it? Hopefully, it wasn't too much for you but the wheels are in motion for some big things to come. Next chapter I promise you'll get your Ichika x Harem action and then I can do some other stuff. Tell me what you want! I'm writing this kind of for me, and kind of for you! Also, I'd like to note that I think my writing is improving with each chapter. What do you think, Thanks for Reading!_**-McGirk242**


	5. Chapter 3 These Days of Dust

_200! 200! I thought only about 10-20 people would ever give me the time of day to glance at my story mind you, never would I have thought 200 people would read this FanFic or part of it! I've decided that a rewrite of Prologue Part 1 and 2 may be necessary to attract more readers and to do justice to this fanfic. Now onto Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Ininite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru and my Original Character belongs to me.

* * *

IS Academy

"Wow, Tatenashi-sempai seemed real serious" Ichika said aloud to his friends. They had just left the assembly and seeing as they weren't going anywhere quick, they had settled down by a fountain to discuss recent events.

"Yeah, she rarely gets like that" Houki said remembering her experiences with the eldest of the Sarashiki sisters.

"Speaking of rare, what were you and Chifuyu talking about the other day? You know, when we came to visit you?" Rin inquired the other girls turned toward Ichika now.

"Well, she just came by to see how I was doing" Ichika said. The other girls mouths dropped and their minds wandered.

'_To see how he was doing? What does that mean!?' _Cecilia thought horrified.

'_Orimura-sensei has such a grasp over him! How can I compete with that?' _Charlotte mentally proclaimed dejectedly.

'_The Instructor has a tight hold over my wife, this must be dealt with!' _Laura thought seriously.

"What do you mean to see how you were doing, what kind of things were they, huh?!" Rin shouted pointing at Ichika accusingly.

"Waah! Chifuyu and I didn't do anything! If anyone did anything it was when Tatenashi climbed all over me and- w-what's wrong?" Ichika stammered as the five girls had dark looks in their eyes and when Ichika finally saw their faces it terrified him to no avail.

"Ichika" Houki said while drawing out her bokken with a terrifying zeal in her eyes.

"Pervert!" Rin shouted while partially deploying her IS, wielding the robotic arm like a club.

"Ichika-san, you know what I must do now…." Cecilia cooed while drawing the Starlight MK.3

"C'mon it doesn't mean anything! Right, Laura? Right, Charl? Charl? Charl…." Ichika quickly got quiet as Charlotte smiled brightly at Ichika and her eyes were shut tight. Laura stood as still as stone and didn't flinch a second.

"Ichika!" Charlotte cried happily while wielding her SMGs at Ichika.

"I must punish my wife, for this disobedience!" Laura said sharply in a military tone.

The last thing that went through Ichika's head, besides Houki's bokken, was the word: _'crap!'_

After hours of a very dangerous game of cat and mouse….

"AAAAHHH! I want to live, please!" Ichika shouted while running for his life, his voice reverberated across the hallways of IS Academy making it hard for the girls to locate him.

"Just stay in one place and let me kill you!" Houki roared not too far behind Ichika.

'_Man! They just don't quit!'_ Ichika thought while panting deeply. He heard a crash behind him and turned to look.

"AAAAHHH!" Ichika screamed terrified, only looking behind he didn't realize he was running straight into something worse. It was soft and big, Ichika quickly turned to realize he had his face planted straight into Chifuyu's breasts. Her face clearly stated to Ichika that she was not amused by the situation.

"Running in the halls are we now, Orimura" she softly exclaimed while shoving Ichika off of her.

"Well you see Chifuyu-nee I was-"*BAM* Ichika near screamed at the sudden, intense hit on the head.

"Baka! Call me Orimura-sensei in school!" she berated the severely injured Ichika.

'_Chifuyu-nee hits hard! At least the girls haven't found me yet, or else this could get real bad!' _Ichika thought before noticing the intense glare of his sister.

"Uh, is something wrong Orimura-sensei?" Ichika asked tentatively.

Chifuyu made her glares even more intense before sighing and an exhausted look overtook her face for a few moments.

"Nothing you could do, Orimura. Just another long day" Chifuyu said while rubbing her forehead.

"Perhaps I could make Orimura-sensei's day better with a massage?" Ichika offered Chifuyu turned toward her brother with a questioning look; he had a genuine honest smile on his face. Chifuyu turned around to hid her blush and let slip a small smile on her face.

"Yes, perhaps a massage might do me well" she said softly, barely inaudible.

* * *

_**In Instructor Orimura's Room…**_

"Not too rough! I'm sensitive in that part, yeah, like that…" Chifuyu felt the overwhelming feeling of relaxation fill her. They had retired to Chifuyu's quarters, where Ichika could properly attend to his sister's back.

Chifuyu was strewn across the bed while her brother worked from the side, with a sigh of relaxation she picked up a nearby beer and cracked it open. Taking a sip she enjoyed the taste, and the sensations of her brother's gentle hands.

"Aaah" she released from her tired body. _'This is the life'_ Chifuyu thought.

"Wow, Chifuyu-nee you're really tense" Ichika said softly, he moved his hands lower toward her upper thighs. A small moan escaped her mouth as Ichika relieved her.

"You know you're always so busy with work, we never really get to spend any time with each other." Ichika said while working.

"Yeah, I got a busy schedule kiddo" Chifuyu admitted, she took another sip of the beer, she closed her eyes and quietly got drowsy. Ichika talked on and his voice calmed Chifuyu to sleep.

Minutes later Ichika finally clued on to the fact that Chifuyu was asleep and his efforts were being wasted. Getting off the bed Ichika yawned deeply and walked over to Chifuyu's face and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Good Night, Chifuyu-nee" he said gently to his slumbering older sister.

Ichika took his leave, turning off the lights and silently closing the door and to let his sister sleep in peace.

"Ichika" Chifuyu muttered in her sleep as Ichika left.

* * *

**Phantom Task HQ, Pacific Ocean**

The room was dark, barely illuminated save for the light of the large screens which cast a white and blue glow that partially revealed her face. She stood on a raised platform watching the on goings of the people below them, attending to the information of the giant screens. She stood grasping the metal bars of the platform starting at the main central screen. A large face was planted there and it belonged to the face of their latest difficulty.

"Ichika Orimura" she said out loud amused.

"My, oh my, you're certainly an interesting character. You bested M and some of our best operatives yet," she paused as the screen changed images and showed a video of the fight. "You didn't have the heart to take your poor sister out." She finished and turned around from the view to a table.

"But this is certainly more intriguing at the moment" she said as she picked up a file from the table. The file's cover said "Restricted" and she flipped open browsing the documents within.

"We've had our eyes set on that little gem for a while now" her face turned into a small frown. Flicking her long blonde hair back to keep it out the way of light red eyes, she turned another page within the file and picked out a document.

"Odd, you don't see too many men interested in these kinds of things" the lady said. She put down the file and returned back to the view of the Command Center. Putting her hands to her chin she blew air out of her mouth while tapping on the metal.

"Maybe…" she said quietly.

Withdrawing a hand to her purse the lady removed a phone and quickly dialed the number of her choice. The answer was instantaneous.

"Commander Meusel?" said another lady across the phone respectfully.

"Relax Autumn dear!" the lady proclaimed with a long smile on her face. She heard the woman on the other side of the phone release a breath of air as she relaxed.

"Alright, Squall. What do you want?" Autumn asked across the line.

"Do I need a reason to talk to my dearest lover?" Squall asked playfully.

"I guess not, but I'm kind of an assignment right now" Autumn said with a slight tone of disappointment.

"OK, you got me! I'm changing you off the Austrian assignment, we can have someone else take care of that" Squall said with a hint of genius in her tone.

"What's the new mission then?" Autumn asked with a sigh.

"Don't be so glum, you'll find this new mission easy and much more interesting" said Squall with a smirk. The large screen had now changed from displaying information about Ichika to information about their new target. All of the information was quick, brief, and small and it frustrated her slightly.

"You'll be making a new acquaintance" Squall said smiling.

"Really, is it a he or a she?" Autumn asked.

"It's a he" Squall said in a childish tone.

"He's a man! He must be important than" Autumn gently exclaimed.

"Autumn you have no idea" Squall said laughing devilishly.

"Well, can I at least know his name?" Autumn asked nervously.

"Have you heard of Mad Jack?" Squall asked with a dark grin on her face.

* * *

_Woo! That was a long chapter, I had to think hard for this one! But I'm definitely done setting up everything for the big OC Introduction! I'd think it's safe to say that I think this is my best chapter so far. What do you think? Thanks for Reading, hope you enjoyed!_**- McGirk242**


	6. Chapter 4 Bump in the Night

_Chapter 4, here we go! Thanks so much for reading along, also 400 Views! Woop!_

* * *

Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru, my Original Character belongs to me.

* * *

The tall lady strolled cautiously into the area, the bright lights of the car illuminating her from behind. Her figure was that of a well-tuned body with a busty chest and her arms were placed on her hips, her foot tapping up and down in an irritated fashion.

'_Why didn't I just say no' _she thought frustrated as she reflected back on the conversation she had a few short hours ago with her lover and commander Squall. She looked into the dark surrounding area, for whatever reason the meeting had been arranged in the middle of nowhere in some valley in the early hours of the morning. The moon was pale and it casted little light on the area, Autumn could barely even see with the large powerful lights of the car turned on, faintly penetrating the darkness around them.

She nearly blended into the night as well, the Phantom Task outfit was black spandex wrapped tight around the person's body sharpening her good looks even more.

"I'm getting real tired of this" Autumn announced in a highly annoyed tone.

"You and me both!" someone shouted out of nowhere in the darkness.

Autumn turned her head to scan the areas for the voice but all she saw was darkness.

"Get into the light so I can see you!" Autumn growled to the darkness.

"But why? I'm having a lot of fun over here in the shadows why don't you join me?" the man asked in a joking manner which irked Autumn to no end.

"Grrr…. Get over here or the deal is off!" Autumn threatened to the mysterious voice. Autumn heard a clapping noise coming out in the darkness and a slight mocking laughter coming out as well.

"Jeez, does the word fun exist in your world?" the man asked standing at the edge of the light and darkness illuminating his dress pants and shirt, along with the edge of a fedora but keeping his face shadowed.

"This isn't my definition of fun, now do you have it?" Autumn said with a scowl on her face, crossing her arms and tapping her foot now even more irritated than before.

"Nose to the grindstone I see?" the man asked mockingly before chuckling at his joke. Autumn was about to send a remark to him when he pulled out the object of desire and held it in front of him.

"This is what you want? The IS Neutralization Field Emitter, hmm? Is it?" the man cooed at Autumn.

"Yes, now hand it over and then we can talk business" Autumn declared as she took an aggressive stance.

"Hey now!" the man shouted suddenly and placed a pistol to the device.

"What are you doing?" Autumn suddenly cried as the man held her objective in his hands.

"What am I doing?" he mocked slightly at Autumn.

"What I'm doing is cutting a deal, I'll hand this over for a contract with your, uh, little tea party friends" the man chuckled slightly.

Autumn's mind raced to come to a conclusion, she could either try to force the object away from the man, or cut him a deal.

The man stood there holding the gun to the long tube, anxiously pacing in the near light and shadow when Autumn finally sighed and decided to try fate itself.

"You can come along, but hand it over now" Autumn said darkly as she placed a sick grin on her face as she partially deployed her IS the 'Arachne' as it's eight long legs spanned over her back threating the man.

"Yeah, no go. But I'll be seeing your real soon Honey Bunny" the man said laughing loudly as he aimed the gun at Autumn firing it at her. Autumn froze for a moment when she realized her face was wet and the man was gone.

"He used a-, a-, a water gun!" Autumn roared in anger as she attempted to fully deploy the 'Arachne' and hunt down the Man, but her IS refused to mover off her back as the IS turned into dead weight. She collapsed under the sheer weight and cursed the man for what he'd done to her. Gritting her teeth she thought vehemently on the man that just crossed her.

'_He'll pay for that, I'll make sure that son-of-a'_ but Autumn was cut off as she heard in the dark valley around her an insane laughter rise up from the shadows that rebounded across the night.

* * *

North Pacific Ocean, Unknown Coordinates.

"Well, Well, what do we have here?" the girl exclaimed brightly as she typed on a keyboard centering on an image of IS Academy.

"It's been a long time since I've seen Chi-chan and Ikkun! Houki-chan as well!" she twirled in her chair and laughed joyously when she suddenly paused an idea striking her head.

"But I can't go without a reason….." she trailed in a slightly dejected tone when another idea formed.

"Ikkun had some trouble with his fight with those Phantom Task guys now didn't he, maybe if I" she suddenly started tapping on another keyboard rapidly when another giant window popped up with the Caption: **Engineering Room 1**. She started tapping quickly on the keyboard as the window on the screen showed materials flowing into the room and A.I Constructs beginning to assemble them together.

"Now Ikkun will owe me!" Tabane shouted with glee as she finished her work, watching as her little workers began to assemble the ingenious device of their cheerful master.

* * *

_**Hours Later**_

* * *

Tabane walked into the Engineering Room just as her workers finished leaving the school desk sized object in their wake. Tabane popped a digital tablet and looked at her new device's software functionality.

"It's perfect, just as expected!" Tabane exclaimed. Tapping on the tablet a few more times the worker robots returned to carry off her "little project" as she had called it.

"Now, Off to see Ikkun!" Tabane exclaimed as she bounced excitedly down a hall.

* * *

IS Academy

Ichika was in the shower, soaking in the warm spray of the water. Ichika was going off to have lunch with his friends and last he checked, Tatenashi was at a Student Council meeting

"Ahhh" Ichika groaned as the hot water washed out his weariness, his first night back in his room was not as peaceful as Tatenashi was quite adamant in her antics last night.

'_That girl will be the end of me_' Ichika thought as he began rinsing himself with soap.

*Ring!* *Ring!*

Ichika's phone went off; taking a moment he stepped out of the shower and went to retrieve his phone.

'_Caller ID: Unknown? Who is this?' _Ichika pondered for a moment before answering the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" Ichika asked tentatively standing there in the nude.

"Hi, Hi, Hi! This is Tabane Shinonono taking a moment to say hello to her favorite teenage boy in the world!" cried Tabane from the phone causing Ichika to shirk back from the loud noise. At hearing the 'favorite teenage boy' he blushed violently.

'_Tabane must really consider me important if I'm her favorite'_ Ichika blushed even more furiously at the idea.

"I see you're turning red as a tomato Ikkun, and you have such big arms! And such a big chest, but such a big, large, oversized, delicious…" Tabane trailed in sultry tone causing Ichika to burn violently.

"How do you know? Are you here?!" Ichika cried at the phone looking around in the room for signs of the genius, and crazy inventor.

"HAHAHHAHAHHAHA! Got you know didn't I Ikkun! I want you to tell Houki-chan and Chi-chan I'll be dropping by real soon so see you soon you naughty boy!" Tabane once again reverted to a seductive tone causing Ichika to regain his former heavy blush.

"Uh, bye Tabane" Ichika hurriedly said turning his phone off. Ichika quickly returned into the safe warm water of the shower as the boy thought of his situation.

'_Uhh, sometimes my life is just too hard'_ he thought while filling his hair with shampoo.

After finishing up his shower, Ichika quickly dressed in his uniform and made his way to the cafeteria where he saw his friends gathered around a table patiently waiting for him.

"Hey guys!" Ichika cried with an extended arm while putting on a big smile.

The girls looked at Ichika casually and made different faces. Houki looked angry as usual, Rin just ate her food, Charlotte had a sad look in her eyes, Cecilia had her head puffed up in defiance, and Laura just looked plain.

'_I wonder what's wrong.'_ Ichika thought as he sat down next to Laura at the edge of the table.

"Hey guys what's the matter?" Ichika asked concerned for them. They just huffed and puffed in frustration at Ichika.

"C'mon what's wrong? Did something happen?" Ichika asked generally concerned for his friends, a pleading look in his eyes broke the resolve of the upset girls.

"You know exactly what you did!" Rin said accusingly pointing at Ichika.

"Yes, what you've done to me is entirely unforgettable" Cecilia said puffing her chest and raising her head with even more defiance.

"What did I do?" Ichika asked confused, his eyes once again broke the resolve of the girls.

"You did all sorts of perverted things with the Student Council President!" Houki finally barked at Ichika.

Ichika sat there dumbfounded as he recalled yesterday's events and his word choice struck him.

"Oh! Tatenashi-sempai, well she just wanted a massage and that was it" Ichika told them. The girls all studied his face with great intent, seeking a lie on the boy's face. All were satisfied with the conclusion that he was not.

"I suppose-"Cecilia started too embarrassed to continue.

"I guess, I may have been, maybe, sort of" Rin tried and stammered her way through an incomplete sentence.

Houki just stood there and growled silently with a strong blush on her face.

Laura turned her eye towards Ichika and let a slight smile out.

"I forgive you, but please tell me the full details next time such events occur" Laura stated, her confidence awing the girls around her.

'_Why can't I be like her? WAAAHH!' _Charlotte silently wailed in her mind. The French Blonde silently sulked for a moment.

"Are you guys sick, you're all red!" Ichika exclaimed pressing a hand to each of their forehead causing all of them to blush when Ichika put a hand on them.

"Ugh, can we just eat lunch?" Rin exclaimed at Ichika's ineptitude and blindness.

"Sure, I guess?" Ichika asked warily as the girls seemed to be filled with tension.

"ORIMURA!" shouted a voice in the cafeteria causing most people to pause and look at the teacher of their nightmares, Chifuyu Orimura.

"What are you idiots looking at?" she forcefully asked, causing everyone to return to their meals.

Ichika sighed and approached his Sister with caution, she was dressed in her white tracksuit and a clipboard was held by her right arm close to her chest.

"Yes, Miss Orimura? Ahh!" Ichika cried after bumping into something. That something turned out to be an unseen Miss Yamada.

"Miss Yamada are you alright?" Ichika asked seriously as he picked up the small woman with his arms, holding her by the neck and thigh like in a romantic movie.

"Are you alright?" Ichika asked seriously causing Miss Yamada to stop daydreaming.

"Uh, Yes, Orimura! I'm quite alright!" she said quietly enjoying the feeling of Ichika on her body.

The girls back at the table began to glower in anger at the sight of Ichika's affection towards Miss Yamada.

"Ichika!" coughed Charlotte loudly, her eyes angry, causing the boy to look back at the table of his friends. He raised a hand and waved towards them but a fatal mistake occurred as Ichika's sole hand buckled under the weight of the small woman causing him to collapse over her. Now Ichika lay in a compromising position over the small teacher, in front of his older sister, who was also his instructor, in the cafeteria, in front of his friends and class mates. Thankfully, or not, Ichika's sister Chifuyu was there to save the day.

*BAM!* *BAM!*

Ichika and Miss Yamada put a hand to nurse their injured heads as Chifuyu dragged them out of the school.

"BAKA!" Chifuyu roared for a moment while gritting her teeth.

"What did I do?" Ichika cried at his older sister as she grasped tighter on his wrist causing it to crack in pain.

Chifuyu only turned a dark eye towards her brother as she let him go, but not poor Maya Yamada.

"10 Rounds! Full Contact! Let's do it!" Chifuyu said in a frustrated tone.

Ichika looked as his Sister dragged Miss Yamada towards the Dojo, but what caught his attention was a partial carrot stuck in the ground. It meant only one thing, and explained Chifuyu's sour mood.

"Tabane" Ichika said with fear and anxiety wrapped in the word.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed, also the tone is going to get more serious in a few chapters and some dark things will begin to occur. Just a little notice to anyone here, and thank you guys so much for reading this far! Couldn't have done it without you!_

_Shoutout to Fireminer and i'mherepresent for support and words of encouragement, you guys rock!_


	7. Chapter 5: This New Sun Part 1

_Great Balls of Fire, over 800 Views on this Fanfic! I'm immensely satisfied by the sheer number of people who've taken the time out of their day to read this. I've grown a little tenacious fanfic, so don't expect a lot of updates on save for one or two on the weekend and once during the odd week. Anyhow, on with the story!_

* * *

Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru and my Original Character belongs to me.

* * *

IS Academy

The faint wails of Miss Yamada's fruitless attempt to escape casted a grim scene as our young hero, Ichika Orimura, stood shaking as he saw the half metal carrot embedded in a courtyard of IS Academy. Ichika's mind raced as he remembered his little conversation with Tabane no less than an hour ago.

'She really did come here, and...' Ichika's mouth dropped in terror of what this crazed scientist might do to him.

Suddenly, the carrot made out a hiss as some steam and gases were forced out and a small rumbling sound filled the area. Ichika trembling attempted to stand but was forced to his knees when the carrot made a loud noise and its top was removed. Curious Ichika proceeded to the carrot vehicle and saw a small seat inside, now aware Ichika looked up only to see a quickly descending Tabane Shinonono with wide spread arms and the increasing volume of her excited wails.

"AAAAAAAH`!" Ichika screamed.

"WOOOOOOOOOOWWWW! IKKKKKKKUUUUUUUNNNN!" Tabane screamed with glee.

She hit Ichika like a meteor kicking up dust and causing a slight shock wave in the area, Ichika found himself in dazed and in a rather tight embrace as Tabane clung onto him like a monster out of hell.

"Ikkun! It's been too long!" she cried. Ichika struggled around trying to get her off of him, she also had her 'assets strategically placed' on Ichika and it was making him blush like the devil.

"Tabane-san get off!" Ichika cried out, but Tabane just laughed and hugged him tighter.

"Why? Does Ikkun not like what he feels?" she purred seductively. Ichika's mind blanked and using some new found strength threw Tabane off of him. Ichika panted deeply, a total calamity was avoided.

"Ah, Ikkun is so cute when he's teased!" Tabane cooed, from the ground. She jumped up and dusted her dress, checking her head to see if her metal bunny ears were still there.

"Where's Chichan?" Tabane asked Ichika as he regained his composure.

"She went off to the dojo, she got mad that you were here" Ichika explained to Tabane.

"Ah! Chichan will be happy to see that her friend is here! See ya' around Ikkun!" Tabane cried as she raced off to the dojo. Ichika smiled slightly at the antics of his crazy friend.

'Tabane-sama never changes now does she?' Ichika slightly chuckled as he began making his way back to the cafeteria where his impatient friends awaited.

* * *

_**In the Cafeteria**_

Since the departure of Miss Orimura the students had resigned themselves to gossiping about whatever crossed their minds, and particularly the event concerning Ichika and Miss Yamada.

"I didn't know Orimura-san liked older women" said some second year students.

"Now we can get em'!" another second year replied.

"Why can't Orimura-san hold me like that?" whined a girl.

"Oh, it was so romantic!" a girl said enthralled by the idea of love.

Their gossip entered the young, barely matured minds of Ichika's harem and began to do things to their logic causing near impossible scenarios to play out in their minds.

As the girls played nightmare in their mind over and over again, the other student's began clearing out. Since it was a Sunday, they should at least have the chance to enjoy their last free day in the confined Academy until the long school week begins. Soon enough Ichika's harem was still there at the table daydreaming when they were brought out of it by the man of their dreams, and violence, Ichika.

"You guys okay? You seem dazed" Ichika said as the girls drifted back into reality.

"Oh, it's nothing. Uh, what did Miss Orimura want?" Houki said changing the subject quickly.

"Nothing actually, she just dragged me out to meet your sister so she wouldn't have to deal with it." Ichika nonchalantly explained to his friends.

"Tabane is here? Oh no" Houki said putting a hand to her head as her frustrations increased even more.

"Wait, your sister is Tabane Shinonono the genius inventor of the IS?" Cecilia cried out flabbergasted.

"Yes, unfortunately, yes" Houki said nursing a massive migraine. Ichika patted her back and pulled Houki into a comforting hug to help his ailing friend. The other girls burned with jealousy and envy as Houki received Ichika's affections.

"Ichika don't play favorites!" Charlotte yelled, sobbing slightly.

"Yeah, think of us too!" Rin joined in.

"Why am I not good enough for you mine vife?" Laura complained to no one.

"I'm not your Wife!" "He's not your wife!" Ichika and the girls cried in anguish to Laura.

* * *

_**IS Academy Dojo**_

"Hey Chichan! Ahhh!" Tabane entered and cried as a small little green haired lady was thrown at her. Narrowing dodging the flying Yamada, Tabane turned and made a triumphant expression at her very violent friend. Chifuyu was clad in a black and white Gi that made her look very dangerous, she had a strong glare as Tabane mocked her.

"Chichan, missed me, missed me, now you got to kiss me- ahhhh!" Tabane was picked up by the much larger lady and was thrown at the slowly rising Maya Yamada. Thankfully, Tabane had a soft cushion as she landed on the large bust of Miss Yamada.

"Cuh you guuhhh offfff myyyy breasts?!" little Miss Yamada cried out muffled by Tabane laying over her.

"Oh, my Chichan this girl has a larger bust than you. She must be around ninety- OHH!" Tabane was picked up like a sack of manure and tossed to the other side of the dojo.

"What are you doing here Tabane!" Chifuyu demanded with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"I just wanted to see Chichan and Ikkun! And Houki-chan as well!" Tabane said innocently with a sad look in her eyes. The dazed Miss Yamada across the room grabbed the wooden wall for support as she nursed her concussion. Chifuyu took a look at her opponent and gave her a disappointed look, barely ten minutes and nearly knocked out.

"But you needed an excuse, so what is it" Chifuyu turned her look back at Tabane as she crossed her arms. Miss Yamada's quick and deep breathing was heard in the background.

"I've got a little gift for Ikkun! Ever since he fought those Phantom Task baddies his IS has been getting more powerful hasn't?" Tabane inquired as she approached her dangerous friend. Chifuyu thought back on the strange events surrounding the battle with her she thought vehemently.

"Yes, I suppose that's true" Chifuyu slightly admitted. Out of the corner of her eye she saw as Maya made her way to the exit.

"Well," Tabane started as Chifuyu went after the retreating Maya Yamada. "I Tabane Shinonono have created a device that will help keep Ikkun's IS under check." Tabane paused as Chifuyu grabbed the now panicked Maya and threw her over her shoulder onto the hard mats with a thump. Maya Yamada was barely awake, all her energy gone.

"It will also make sure we're able to know where he is, and what he's seeing" Tabane said with a small smile on her face.

"We will?" Chifuyu asked turning away from her distraught opponent.

"We will" Tabane confirmed nodding strongly.

* * *

_This is Part 1 of 2 compromising this chapter! The next chapter we go on to the bigger picture! Hope you enjoyed my attempts at showing the odd relationship between Tabane and everyone. Did you like the Miss Yamada scene? Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!_


	8. Chapter 6: This New Sun Part 2

_Warning! This is going to be a dark chapter, so you're informed. Also, around 125 people read each of these chapters on average, which is freaking amazing! I cannot thank you so much for your support. The tone is going to be changing but all those things that I said in the description are going to become true soon enough. Get ready and thanks._

_* Upon Further Review I've rewritten this Chapter to make it better, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru but my Original Character belongs to me!

* * *

Squall Meusel sat at the Phantom Task Meeting Room, a large rectangle that mimicked most office board rooms across the world. Dull, plain, and simple all of which Squall disliked to a large extent. Waiting patiently, hiding her agitated expression behind a forced smile she welcomed the incoming leaders of Phantom Task.

Some wore dark business suits signifying them as the financiers of Phantom Task, a few others wore white lab coats and had a more nerdy look to them meaning that they were the Chief Researchers of Phantom Task, and finally the women with black, tight combat suits and an arrogant attitude to bear they were the Combat Leaders of Phantom Task.

"Commander Squall" the soldiers acknowledged her by.

"Madam Squall" the financiers softly said.

"Miss Squall" the researchers said.

They began chatting amongst themselves, some gazed at documents they had brought but the ladies in the room ignored their fearsome Commander until she finally rapped the table hard with her knuckles.

Squall humphed when everyone quieted and set their eyes on her. She wore a short summer dress, red like blood, with an open space near her bosom giving a large amount of exposure to her cleavage. Her hands placed on her hips she quickly took a commanding presence as the lights dimmed and she was illuminated by the screen behind her.

Erstwhile, in the shadows of the now dark room a person silently walked in covered in a cloak she slid into the shadows like a master.

"**We are engaged in a stalemate**" Squall stated seriously, her smirk now replaced with an emotionless line.

"By our efforts and the efforts of our enemies" Squall said disgusted with the last words. "We have no clear advantage or disadvantage, neither do they" Squall continued. On the screen behind her images flashed of IS Academy and their bastion, along with the many other IS Pilots who stand against them.

The cloaked girl smirked, her pale face slightly exposed. Squall noticed this, and began the second part of her tirade.

"Recently, we tried to break this by using our best operatives but" Squall slammed her fists on the table shaking everyone at the long table, even Madoka felt a chill as Squall's red eyes turned their enraged gaze at her.

"They failed, miserably at that too, defeated by a bunch of pubescent brats and their harem king, Ichika Orimura!" Squall roared, even Madoka slightly cringed at her yelling.

Squall pulled back and took a deep breath, her face calmed and a smirk came up.

"But I have a new plan, with a new operative who _will not fail_" she hissed at Madoka, who just crossed her arms in anger.

The lights came on and everyone was shocked, save for Squall who stood confident her eyes closed, as a man stood shining in the light.

"You certainly do know how to make a man feel special" he mocked their expressions. Looks of confusion and contempt filled their faces; some raised their heads in pride.

Dressed in his usual semi-formal business attire, his face was locked in a terrifying grin, his ice blue eyes searching the faces of the women presented in front of him.

"This is Jack, he'll be working with us from now on" Squall said as she presented her arms toward the new man.

Jack began whistling a cheery tune as he walked around the long table, searching all of their faces. The soldiers glared at him, the business women simply looked away in discomfort, and the researchers paid him no heed. As he rounded the table at the other end, he quickly turned and faced Madoka. She looked back at him, and kept a calm, cool face. Jack however grinned widely and approached her. Squall simply watched with interest, her face in a smirk as she watched them play a game.

"Well, hello beautiful! And you are beautiful!" he announced loudly, he took a step closer and Madoka unknowingly backed up one step.

"You remind me a lot of my wife, she was beautiful like you!" he said again, his eyes were on full display and Madoka silently cursed as she hit the wall behind her.

"I just want to see her smile again, so could you do that for me, could you smile?" he suddenly pleaded with her, a desperate look in his face his hands were closed together in front of his chest like a man praying desperately for a miracle.

_'This is an embarrassment to me!' _Madoka thought enraged, she quickly decided show this man his superior. She raised her left arm with lightning speed and struck the man with such force that he stumbled back and hit the table. The loud crack heard caused everyone to gasp, as the man suddenly got back and jumped up like nothing ever happened. He began chuckling as blood streamed out of his nose; Madoka began panicking slightly as he simply _laughed_ at his pain. Placing his hands to his nose another crack was heard as he reset it.

"A little fire in your belly, eh'?" he asked as he approached Madoka again threateningly.

"Jack!" Squall barked at the opposite end of the table.

He simply sighed and looked up towards the ceiling, as if expecting someone to look back down at him.

"No fun around here?" he complained to the heavens but no response was given.

"Well, you certainly handled that with grace. Very few have been able to take M's punches head on, and laugh it off as well." Squall complimented of her new agent.

Jack simply shrugged it off and began circling the table again staring at the assortment of officials. Someone was about to object, and he was going to deal with it personally.

"NO, I refuse!" one of military commander's suddenly shouted in objection, rising from her chair.

"I as well" said one of the researchers, turning away from a folder and looking at Jack with contempt.

"It's not good to invest in poor prospects" one of the business women said.

"And what is your complaint with our new operative?" Squall asked feigning concern.

"He's a man" the military lady screamed in outrage, smashing her hands on the table.

"Agreed, males are inferior to females. He cannot even pilot an IS" the researcher said while adjusting her glasses and nodding.

"High Risk, No Reward" the business lady said.

"You know" Jack suddenly said, sitting on the table rudely while glancing at a knife he was holding.

"There was a guy I knew. He's dead, I killed him" he said stuttering. "But I knew him" he continued on.

"When we get to this prison camp, thing, they have us go mining. You mine for days, breathing in the gases and fumes of the mines which kill you eventually. So I see this guy, and he smashes his hands with some rocks to break em'. Tells me to do it, so I do it and" he mimicked smashing his hands on the table. Everyone stared at him with confused expressions as he told the odd story.

"So we can't work in the mine, so they have us burn bodies instead. Now it's freezing and we're cold, so he tells me 'Keep the bodies close to the fire, right before we burn them open their throats'. So I do it and he tells me to drink the blood, to stay warm and I do it!" he said, suddenly he jumped across the table and placed the knife to the throat of the military girl. She gasped as the cold steel was placed against her warm throat. Other's jumped in shock but everyone had a shocked expression as held the knife to the girl.

"Now a few weeks later and they have no more bodies and it's so cold. We're standing there when I just split his throat and drink his blood." He cut her throat just a little bit eliciting a pained expression from the girl. Squall had a dark smile as Jack tortured the lady in front of him.

_'I should stop him, but they need to accept him. This is the only way'_ Squall rationalized in her mind.

"Now you know what the moral of the story is?" he asked like a father to his child. He placed a hand under her chin forcing her to look at him, gazing into his cold blue eyes. Her face was contorted in fear and terror as Jack played with her very life like a child with marbles.

"Always adapt to your situation, its nature really. Adapt or…." He paused as he brought his forehead to hers and whispered into her the final word.

"Die" he barely said as he let the blade fly across her throat. She gurgled as her last response before she collapsed onto the floor, blood pooled around her face as the room remained dead silent.

"Jack! Look at what you've done!" Squall yelled irritated. She took a handkerchief and placed it to her face as she looked at the dead girl.

"Squadron Five is going to need a new leader now isn't it?" Squall thought out loud.

Madoka the entire time watched the scene play out, it felt so surreal. In Phantom Task killing had been a staple of the job, but when the operatives killed each other?

_'Squall must be desperate to end this stalemate if she's willing to let this freak kill our own operatives!' _Madoka thought panicking.

"Well! Now which ones of you also complained about working with our new operative?" Squall asked with mischief in her voice as the ladies that had suddenly objected began turning as white as paper.

Jack turned toward them and gazed at them as he began laughing maniacally; Madoka quickly left the room as his insanity continued. She did not want to witness the upcoming blood bath and left the room as she heard laughing mixed with screams of terror.

**_"In individuals, insanity is rare; but in groups, parties, nations and epochs, it is the rule." _**

**_― Friedrich Nietzsche_**

* * *

_There we go, what did you think? Did I shell shock you too much, hopefully not but like I said dark things are coming towards Ichika and his friends. Get Ready!_

_Now this was a good rewrite, I hope you enjoyed!_


	9. Chapter 7 It Just Makes Me Blind

_1700 People have seen this FanFic which is amazing! My biggest crowd comes from the US, the Philippines, and Singapore which is pretty awesome! This may be a little late coming, but my deepest regards to our Filipino readers who have been affected by the Typhoon. Hopefully, this fanfic has been something you can look forward to. Now, on with the show!_

_Also, when Italics are used outside of these parts, it is the character thinking.** If it is a past memory it is written like this.**_If it present it is like this.

* * *

Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru but my Original Character belongs to me.

* * *

IS Academy, Class-1 First Years

* * *

"Yes, I swear to you I understand!" Ichika screamed as his sister applied an unearthly amount of force upon his head. Ichika had been dozing off and his sister caught him, poor kid.

"Really, well, your skull is so thick I think I have to thin it out a little bit more!" Chifuyu gritted out in irritation as she applied more pressure. She got a response of Ichika groaning as he cried out in pain. His arms were flinging and his screams seemed only to entice his sister more.

Everyone looked at Ichika with big, sad eyes as they felt sympathy for the poor idiot.

"GAH, my head is going to implode!" Ichika shouted.

Chifuyu instantly let go and turned to glare at the window for some reason.

Miss Yamada erstwhile had been cowering behind a clipboard, standing in the background. Shivering and trembling she tried to resume the lesson. C

"N-n-nooowww th-th-that Ori-Orimura-sa-san u-und-underst-stands we-we can con-continue th-the-the les-sson lesson!" Miss Yamada practically stuttered while shaking intensely. Chifuyu had been standing there, gritting her teeth as she stared at the window.

Ichika took a moment to reflect on his current situation, ever since Tabane showed up, and never left, Chifuyu had been easy to irritate. She was staying at the VIP Suite at IS Academy and everyone went goo-goo-gaga over her. Houki was also suddenly popular, which caused her to go into silence. She'd barely spoken a word and had just kept quiet the entire day.

Ichika turned to take a glance at his violent friend, she had a blank stare as she looked forward, and she turned to look at Ichika who gave her a warm, sympathetic look that caused the Japanese Beauty to blush.

"What are you looking at!? Pay attention, Baka!" Chifuyu roared suddenly as she turned around quickly. Maya squealed and fainted; other girl's trembled in fear and whimpered.

"How did you see that?" Ichika yelled standing up in frustration. Chifuyu's glare turned into a sick look of a hungry predator.

"I have eyes in the back of my head" Chifuyu screamed with an incoming fist aimed at our friend.

"I knew it! OH MY GOD!" Ichika's last words were blotted out as Chifuyu's iron fist connected with his thick skull causing an unearthly crack to rattle in the room.

* * *

_**Erstwhile…..**_

* * *

Tabane snickered as she looked through a telescope at Ichika's classroom, watching the events with popcorn right by her. Taking a mouthful in, she nearly choked as she saw Ichika get hit by Chifuyu.

"Oh, poor, poor, Ikkun!" she cried with laughter while hitting the pillows laid under her in a vain attempt to control her laughter.

Tabane's VIP Room was nothing short of luxurious, IS Academy pulled out all the stops for her: a Queen sized bed, a 55" Plasma TV, a beautiful view of the bay, a fine purple carpet and advanced Heating and Cooling System. Tabane was laid on the bed with a light purple nightie, peering through the telescope still giggling as she munched on the popcorn. She sighed as the event concluded and Chifuyu returned toward the window and gazed at Tabane. Tabane could only giggle some more at Chifuyu's irritation.

Tabane paused for a moment as she reset the view on her sister who looked blank, Houki had gotten like that ever since Tabane had showed up. Tabane laid her head down on a pillow and massaged her forehead as she thought on her sister. Tabane loved her sister, she was sure of it but there came times when she doubted if her sister knew that. When Tabane invented the IS ten years ago she barely saw Houki-chan, she remembered how she was told it was for security and all and she believed it. She remembered the fights she had with the government about not being able to see her family, they only permitted her to see them for an hour, once a month. Tabane painfully recalled the memory that caused her to doubt herself.

* * *

10 Years Ago

**_The meeting took place at a military base, an interrogation room had been transformed into their meeting place. Unfortunately, her parent's couldn't come because they had been relocated outside of the country, Houki however was present. Houki entered and saw her sister, Tabane gave a big, warm smile and was returned with a strong hit from Houki's bokken. Her face was contorted in rage, tears streaking down her young face._**

**_"But Houki-chan wait?" Tabane cried as her young sister stormed out of the room, the guards who protected them did nothing. They knew all too well the power of the youngest member of the Shinonono family._**

**_"Houki-chan what did I ever do to you?" Tabane asked confused. Houki paused and threw her bokken down as she charged her sister, pinning her against the concrete wall she screamed in anger._**

**_"Mom and Dad are gone! Ichika is gone! You took everyone away from me!" Houki screamed as she held her bigger sister there._** Tabane smiled, Houki was strong even than at such a young age.

**_"You have done worse to me than a thousand terrorists could do, worse that a hundred swords, worse than a hundred guns! You've left me alone, and I...I…" Houki sniffled, Tabane had a remorseful face. Surely, Houki knew she didn't mean for these things._**

**_"I HATE YOU!" Houki screamed._**

* * *

Tabane returned from the memory to find herself crying like a baby, after everything she had done did Houki love her? The doubt nearly tore apart her heart, but holding it back in, Tabane vowed never to do those things to Houki again. Wiping the redness from her face she sniffled as she returned from the sadness and looked back into the telescope and giggled as she watched Chifuyu terrorize the class again.

* * *

Phantom Task Base, Briefing Room

A large octagon shaped room was filled up by three people, these small rooms served as the areas where Phantom Task Operatives planned their strikes and missions. These rooms were dominated by a large octagon shaped table which had a large holographic surface table, capable of constructing great architectural feats with some light tricks.

Squall was rather uncomfortable, being cramped was not a favorite of hers and for just three people they filled it up rather well.

"Lysa remind me to spend a little more money on expanding these rooms, how the hell can even ten people fit in here?" Squall complained as the attendant of panel smiled understandingly.

"I'll be sure to do so, Commander" the girls said promptly. Wearing a the outfit of a mechanic she looked rather masculine for a female, and the hardhat helped to hide her long flowing brown hair which spilled out of the hat.

Squall turned from the attendant and hit the wall, groaning she looked at the other occupant.

"Now Jack, show me this illustrious plan of yours?" Squall asked annoyed. Jack simply grinned as the attendant typed on a panel and a scale model replica of IS Academy appeared on the Holo Table.

"IS Academy is our enemy's little, uh, little playground." Jack said firmly, stroking his chin he walked around the tight room studying the area.

"You've hit it with ISs and covert agents, but you've got no return" he stated bobbing his heads as his plan formulated in his deranged head. Squall had her arms placed on her hips and nodded annoyed to hurry it along.

"Well, there's your problem! You go in with a IS, you win and you what? Retreat, pull back? That's being weak, and that's being a coward" Jack said sternly, an odd tone for the madman to take.

"It's only logical!" Squall yelled out her frustration reaching a peak. She was quieted by the madman hushing her with a finger, like she was a child serving only to annoy her some more.

"I'm not! And that my dearie is why I'm going to succeed!" he declared forcefully bringing his hands on the rim of the table, licking his chops as he continued to glare at the model.

"Oh, and how?" Squall retorted to him. The attendant let a small smile slip out as she watched the exchange.

"You, You!" Jack said frantically pointing his finger at the attendant. Her smile turned into a nervous expression as the man signaled her out of the small group. She pointed to herself and mouthed the word 'Me' the man simply smiled and bobbed his head yes quickly.

"You, now bring up the defense network of IS Academy!" he asked like a kid, a charming smile on his face. The lady only shrugged and touched the tablet. Quickly the blue scale model showed orange highlights of the defense systems.

"IS Academy utilizes American SM-6 SAM Missiles and Russian S-400 SAM Missiles to counter any air threats. it utilizes the BrahMos- II Hypersonic Missiles to counter naval threats. It also is under 24/7 Satellite watch, and the JSDF has a Defense Unit located about 10 miles away. Not to mention the large IS Bastion and the impenetrable TESTUDO DEFENSE SYSTEM, a large energy shield that could stop a nuclear bomb" the attendant finished with a large gasp, it was a mouthful and Squall chuckled. Jack however nodded his head in agreement.

"It's the perfect fortress" Jack said, he raised a hand quickly capturing their attention. "On the outside that is" he grinned like a madman as the information seeped into Squall's dastardly mind, he red eyes suddenly lit up and a large dark smile filled her face as well.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand" the girl said scared as the meaning got across from them.

"Lysa, anything attacking it would be destroyed" Squall said with close eyes as she savored each word. Lysa looked at the grinning Jack and turned to the soft smiling Squall who looked like she was half asleep.

"But if you're inside the base they can't use those toys to hit us?" Jack finished for Squall who chuckled softly.

Lysa still confused continued on.

"But wouldn't they just send guys in to counter you?" she asked confused.

"You mean they would attack IS Academy?" Jack said in a shocked tone.

Lysa finally understood everything and turned back to he superior.

"You're going to strike from within the base, and turn the defense on them?" she finally asked.

They both laughed as they nodded in agreement, and Jack made a slurping noise as he relished the future violence.

"I'm going to make em' bleed until they've got nothing left!" he said silently as his threat ravaged the air around them.

* * *

_Big things are coming, get ready! Biggest Chapter so far as well_


	10. Chapter 10 Taking a Break

I think it's time I make this official, I'm putting this story on break!

Now, I'm not going to be the guy that makes a couple of chapters and leaves you hanging! I promise I will return to this FanFic, but for now it's going to be on hold.  
I've taken some of the lessons learned from writing this FanFic and if you've seen my profile I've started a new one. Yes, it's a Halo (Video Game) FanFc but I'm seeing that one as a real story with a core idea behind it.

I'm not letting this badboy go, but my drive to write and writer's block have kind of forced that on me, I WILL RETURN! NOTHING DIES ,IT ONLY COMES BACK STRONGER AND HARDER THAN BEFORE! And not to mention it's Christmas Time! And I just started a new class! Again!

Questions, Considerations, Ideas? Send me a PM!

With my Sincerest Regrads and Apologies,

McGirk242 


End file.
